Side Effect
by Dazelf
Summary: [Special Haekk Birthday] Side Effect yang dihasilkan karena sedang bersama dengan orang yang disukai itu sangat menyenangkan...- hal itu terjadi pada Donghae... /Eunhae Fict/ Bottom!Hae/ YAOI...


::Side Effect::

Cast : Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae

Other—Kim Kibum

Genre : Romance

Rate : T (always)

Disc: All cast Isn't Mine but Donghae Can Be Mine :D

Warn : Don't Read if You Don't Like This FanFiction with Our Cast, It's BoysLove, Abal, Typo(s)…

_:::_

∆ **Special Donghaekk Birthday ∆**

Happy Reading

* * *

><p>Terjadi ketika Donghae bertemu dengan salah satu sunbae di fakultas yang sama dengannya. Bernama Lee Hyukjae, seorang yang memiliki tingkatan diatasnya, walau begitu mereka pernah sekali berada dalam satu kelas yang sama.<p>

Tak sengaja sebenarnya, Donghae sedang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Hyukjae… ruangan yang bisa dikatakan seperti gudang buku bagi orang-orang yang memang tak menyukai tempat tersebut.

Perpustakaan-

Donghae baru saja akan menyamankan dirinya untuk merubah posisi duduknya di salah satu bangku yang tersedia disetiap sudut perpustakaan kota itu… bukunya pun ia tutup diatas meja dihadapannya.

Nafasnya tertahan saat Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Donghae—ralat, Didepan Donghae—berseberangan meja dengannya…

Oh, memalukan sekali saat itu ia sedang memasang wajah –bego- ala Donghae dengan ekspresi yang tak juga bisa ia ungkapkan..

Hyukjae sempat terkejut juga ketika bertemu dengan Donghae, terlihat dari mulutnya yang sempat menyentak 'Oh!' juga ekspresi wajahnya yang tak beda jauh dari Donghae…

Mereka saling kenal tetapi tak dekat…

Hyukjae tersenyum canggung pada Donghae, dengan pelan ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang sempat ditariknya ke belakang… "Sedang tak ada jadwal?"

Awal yang bagus untuk memulai menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi diantara mereka, Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk…

Donghae sudah mengetahui sifat Hyukjae yang ramah akan orang sekitarnya, jadi ia sudah mencoba untuk mengira ini hanya obrolan biasa setelahnya.

"Sedang bersantai? Atau sedang mencari referensi untuk tugas?" Kembali, Hyukjae bersuara membuat Donghae kembali menunjukkan wajahnya kearah Hyukjae dan menjawab "N-ne.."

Hyukjae tersenyum saat melihat respon Donghae yang menurutnya sangat lucu…

"Kau menjawab yang mana? Aku mempunyai sebuah pilihan, kau tak mengerti?"

Donghae mulai merutuk dalam hati menyadari hal itu, salahkan dirinya yang tak bisa bersikap tenang saat berdekatan dengan Hyukjae.

-"A-aaa, n-ne… aku sedang mencari buku untuk referensi" jawab Donghae terbata-bata, terlihat sekali jika ia tengah gugup.

"Apakah wajahku menakutimu?"

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya mendengar perkataan itu, ia mengernyit bingung..

"Donghae-ah, wajahku semenakutkan dosen killer fakultas kita kah sampai kau takut..?" tanya Hyukjae, ia sedikit memajukan wajahnya kedepan, lebih tepatnya kearah Donghae yang sekarang malah menunduk malu.

"Ti-tidak…"

"Lalu, kenapa badanmu bergetar begitu?" Hyukjae memang sedari tadi sudah melihat Donghae yang duduk tak tenang, badan itu tak hentinya bergerak walau gerakan itu kecil tapi karena Hyukjae amati kelakuan Donghae terlihat jelas dimatanya.

Tiba-tiba Donghae berdiri dari duduknya, itu sedikit membuat dorongan pada meja yang menghalangi duduk mereka, membuat Hyukjae menegakkan badannya yang semula condong. Ia melihat Donghae yang sekarang malah berkemas dan menyampirkan tasnya dipunggungnya…

"Maaf. Hyukjae sunbae… sepertinya aku lupa jika Jung Saem memberikan jamnya sekarang… Aku pergi" Donghae menundukkan kepalanya memberi salam pada Hyukjae dengan sopan.

"Tunggu…"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya yang akan menjauh, ia berbalik pada Hyukjae dan melihat Hyukjae ikut beranjak dari duduknya dan memasukkan buku yang berada ditangannya ke dalam tasnya sebelum menghampiri Donghae.

Hyukjae melihat kearah jam tangan yang ia gunakan… "Setengah jam lagi aku juga ada jam, dan sepertinya lebih baik jika aku kesana sekarang. Mau berangkat bersama?" Hyukjae tersenyum pada Donghae.

'Kenapa kebetulan sekali…' batin Donghae tak bisa tenang lagi. Matanya bergerak menyusuri perpustakaan itu, mencari sesuatu agar ia bisa kabur dari Hyukjae..

Sampai matanya akhirnya menemukan seseorang yan sangat dikenalnya… "Kibum-ah" teriak Donghae memanggil seseorang yang berada di depan penjaga perpustakaan mereka berada…

Ssstttt…

Donghae meringis dan membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf pada penghuni perpustakaan lainnya yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Donghae.

"A—aa, Hyukjae sunbae. Temanku sudah menunggu"

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah, kau bisa pergi"

Donghae balas tersenyum ke arah Hyukjae sebelum sedikit berlari menghampiri teman yang sudah dipanggilnya tadi…

Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih berdiri dan melihat kearah Donghae yang menarik-narik lengan temannya itu setelah temannya menerima buku dari penjaga perpustakaan,

Kekehannya tak bisa ia tahan lagi melihat kelakuan Donghae yang tak sewajarnya… Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang sama dengan Donghae tadi.

"Bagaimana jika kau aku jadikan kekasih, eoh?"

…

"Ada apa sih Hyung?"

Kibum akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah dirinya juga Donghae yang menarik tangannya mulai dari perpustakaan kota sampai di parkiran mobilnya…

"A-ahh, tak apa. Hanya. . .-

-Aku ingin mengajakmu makan. ayo cepat, aku sudah lapar!"

Donghae mengalihkan wajahnya saat Kibum hanya menatapnya tanpa menuruti perkataannya yang menyuruhnya untuk menjalankan mobilnya.

Setelahnya, Kibum mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, ia segera menghidupkan mobilnya kemudian menjalankan kemudinya menjauh dari halaman perpustakaan kota… Donghae berbohong pada Hyukjae, tak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini untuk angkatannya..

Donghae bernafas lega karena itu, ia melihat Hyukjae dari kaca spion mobil Kibum keluar dari pintu yang sama yang tadi ia lalui dan berjalan menuju mobilnya sendiri. Donghae bersandar pada sandaran duduknya…

"Kibum-ah…"

Kbum yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir hanya bergumam untuk menyahutinya, ia tak menoleh dan hanya terfokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan tentang side effect"

"Hmm? Efek samping?" Kibum kembali berdehem, bermaksud memastikan kalau ia tak salah dengar…

Donghae mengangguk "Aku tak butuh artinya Bum-ah, tapi maksudnya…"

Kibum menghentikan mobilnya. Ia menoleh pada Donghae yang duduk disamping kemudinya… "Side Effect, jika menurut ilmu kedokteran adalah semacam dampak atau pengaruh merugikan dan tidak diinginkan, yang timbul dari hasil pengobatan atau intervensi lainnya"

Donghae mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Kibum, "Bukan, maksudku ini tak ada hubungannya dengan yang namanya obat atau apapun itu… Kehidupan sehari-hari?"

"Akibat atau gejala yang timbul secara tidak langsung disamping proses atau tujuan utamanya" kata Kibum kemudian ia mengangkat bahunya…

"Proses atau tujuan utama" Donghae bergumam dan memutar otaknya untuk menemukan pengertian yang tepat dari penjelasan Kibum baru saja.

Tuk…Tuk…

Tersentak, badan Donghae sedikit terlonjak dari duduknya saat suara ketukan ia dapatkan dari jendela mobil disampingnya… Donghae menatap bingung kearah Kibum yang nyatanya sudah berada diluar.

"Hyung tak ingin keluar? Kita sudah sampai dari tadi!"

…

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar kelasnya yang baru saja selesai, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya dan membalas jabatan tangan pada teman-temannya yang berpamitan terlebih dahulu padanya…

Kedua tangan Hyukjae mengusap lengannya saat dirasanya udara dingin menyergap tubuhnya, Ia lupa jika bulan ini memasuki musim dingin. Untung saja ia memakai baju yang lumayan tebal, jadi ia tak perlu merasa dingin saat akan pulang hari ini.

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap punggung seseorang yang dikenalnya, punggung itu baru saja bertemu dengannya beberapa hari kemarin…

Hyukjae tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri pemilik punggung tersebut… dapat Hyukjae lihat jika orang itu tengah kedinginan, Ia menggelengkan matanya melihat ternyata orang itu memakai pakaian yang santai dengan lengan pendek…

"Kelihatannya kau kedinginan…"

Oh, sepertinya Hyukjae berhasil mengagetkan orang tersebut…

"Maaf…" ucap Hyukjae merasa bersalah juga…

"A-aahh, tidak… tak apa-apa" jawab seorang yang adalah Donghae. Ia sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah pintu utama dari kampusnya seorang diri…

"Sendiri?" tanya Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangguk dan melihat kearah depan, halaman kampus yang luas itu tak terlalu dilalui oleh mahasiswa lainnya. Ia menghiraukan Hyukjae kah?

"Mau pulang bersama?"

Ajakan kedua kali dari Hyukjae, Donghae mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di perpustakaan kota. Dan kejadian itu memang tak bisa ia lupakan…

Donghae menoleh pada Hyungjae, ia mengusap tengkuknya tak enak… "Bolehkah?" terpaksa, Donghae sudah terlalu kesal menunggu seseorang yang ditugaskan ibunya untuk menjemput dirinya hari ini..

Mendengar itu Hyukjae tersenyum cerah, ia tarik tangan Donghae dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobilnya…

"Aku tak tau jika kita memiliki jadwal kuliah yang sama"

Eh, Donghae menautkan alisnya heran. "Memang Hyukjae sunbae selalu tau jadwalku?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Hyukjae salah tingkah, ia tak lagi menoleh pada Donghae tetapi jalan didepannya dan kaca mobil disampingnya…

"E-eh, hanya kebetulan…" jawab Hyukjae meringis canggung… Murutuk dalam hati. asal tau saja, Hyukjae mencari tau tentang Donghae akhir-akhir ini…

"Benar kau tak kedinginan?"

Donghae menggeleng dan pasang senyum dibibirnya… Walau sebenarnya memang dia tengah kedinginan, apalagi jika dilihat sekarang ia tengah berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan Hyukjae, Hanya berdua…

Efek yang ditimbulkan rasa gugup, kulitmu akan terasa dingin…

Uggghh, Donghae tak tau apa ini disebut efek samping jika tanpa ada tujuan utama… Ia meremas kedua tangannya.

"Ambillah jaket yang berada di belakang, kau bisa memakainya…"

Donghae menoleh pada Hyukjae… "Ne?"

"Mungkin jaketku dapat sedikit mengurangi dingin dibadanmu" balas Hyukjae..

Dengan pelan karena gugup Donghae akhirnya mengambil jaket yang tergeletak di bangku penumpang dibelakangnya, ia kemudian memakai jaket itu dengan sesekali melirik Hyukjae yang ternyata juga sesekali menoleh kearahnya.

Bau ini-

Donghae memejamkan matanya, bau yang sungguh dapat membuatnya merasa terlena.. Jaket yang sekarang dipakainya adalah milik Hyukjae, tak salah jika bau badan Hyukjae melekat pada jaket itu… Donghae beruntung.

-"Donghae-ah,,,"

Eh, Donghae dalam sekejap membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar suaranya dipanggil…

Ia mendapati wajah Hyukjae yang tersenyum geli padanya, segera Donghae alihkan kepalanya kearah jendela… Loh! Donghae kembali menoleh pada Hyukjae.

"Kita sudah sampai, beberapa menit yang lalu sebenarnya…"

Bukan itu yang membuat Donghae kaget.-tetapi

"Sunbae mengetahui rumahku?"

Yah, seingat Donghae. Ia belum meberitahu letak rumahnya pada sunbae fakultasnya itu dan juga, kenapa ia merasa jalan kampusnya menuju rumahnya terasa dekat sekali. Baru saja ia menikmati bau dan hangatnya jaket yang Hyukjae pinjamkan padanya.

Mengingat itu, perubahan warna dipipi Donghae terlihat…

"Pipimu memerah, Kau benar-benar kedinginan…" Donghae semakin malu.

"Sebaiknya kau cepatlah masuk ke dalam, buatlah minuman hangat setelah ini. Aku takut kau sakit"

Perhatian sekali, Donghae mulai berfikir jika dulu ia mengira Hyukjae hanya bersopan santun dengannya. Sekarang fikiran itu berubah menjadi Hyukjae yang memang ingin mendekatinya…

Percaya diri?-masa bodoh..

…

"Hyung, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Hyukjae sunbae?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Kibum pada Donghae yang sedang bersamanya siang ini. Mereka berada di halaman kampus, mengerjakan tugas bersama.

Donghae menghentikan goresan penanya di atas kertas tulisnya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Molla…"jawab Donghae tak peduli.

"Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku sering memergokimu pulang bersamanya saat kelas kita dan Hyukjae sunbae memiliki jam yang sama"

Donghae belum bercerita kah?

Ia semakin dekat dengan Hyukjae setelah kejadian pertama kali diantarkan oleh Hyukjae. Jika bisa diceritakan, setelahnya Donghae masih memakai jaket Hyukjae sampai ia tidurpun memakai jaket itu.

Salahkan karena ia terlalu senang dengan bau yang menguar dari jaket tersebut, membuatnya nyaman dan hangat.

Dan keesokan harinya, ia balikkan jaket itu pada pemiliknya dan tanpa disangka Hyukjae meminta nomor ponselnya saat itu…

Donghae bersemu mengingatnya…

"Kau kenapa Hyung?"

Puffff… -Donghae mendengus…

"Aku memang dekat dengan Hyukjae sunbae, lalu kenapa dan ada apa dengan itu?!"

"Kenapa Hyung jadi marah sih?" Kibum mengernyit bingung menatap temannya itu yang membuatnya bingung, ia hanya bertanya seperti itu kenapa balasannya malah seperti ini…

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari kejauhan sudah Hyukjae berdiri melihat kearah mereka berdua, Ia akan mengajak Donghae jalan sebenarnya tapi ia menunggu dan melihat dulu apa yang dilakukan Donghae bersama Kibum ditengah-tengah taman yang berada dihalaman kampus…

Sampai ia memutuskan untuk mendekat pada mereka, ia membungkukan bedannya melihat buku yang berada di hadapan mereka…

"Hyukjae sunbae"

Itu Kibum yang memanggil karena melihat sebuah sepatu kaki tepat disamping badannya… Membuat Donghae yang fokus pada bukunya ikut mengalihkan pandangnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Kibum menggeleng, ia melihat kearah Donghae kemudian kembali melihat Hyukjae, "Sunbae ingin membawa ikan ini?"

Hyukjae bingung, tentu saja. Ikan siapa maksud dari Kibum.

"Donghae Hyung" lanjut Kibum dan berhasil membuat Donghae melotot, ia dikatai ikan oleh Es kutub utara…

"Jangan dengarkan Es kutub utara ini, sunbae ada keperluan apa kemari?"

Hyukjae terkekeh, tak disangkanya jika Donghae memiliki julukan ikan, ikan apa? Hyukjae sendiri juga memiliki julukan Myeolchi, ikan kecil. Karena badannya yang kurus.

"Yah, aku ingin mengajakmu"

"Kalian kencan?"

Pertanyaan Kibum membuat kedua orang itu-Hyukjae dan Donghae- tersenyum malu…

"Eh, Benar?"

…

Donghae menatap sekitar tempatnya berdiri, Ia kemudian menoleh pada Hyukjae yang baru saja berdiri disampingnya setelah memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Aku berfikir Lotte World terlalu sering, mengingat katanya kau sering menghabiskan waktumu dengan teman-temanmu kesana… Myeong-dong sepertinya tak buruk untuk dijadikan jalan-jalan"

Donghae tersenyum… "Ini akan jadi waktu yang melelahkan jika sunbae mengajakku kemari" jawab Donghae tanpa sadar..

Wajah lelaki itu yang nampak senang membuat Hyukjae ikut merasakan yang dirasakan oleh Donghae..

"Benarkah? Ayo kita mulai saja…"

Hyukjae menarik tangan Donghae untuk memasuki kawasan perbelanjaan terbesar dikota itu.. Menyerobot masuk di antara gerombolan orang yang mondar mandir di sana…

Belum sempat 1 menit mereka masuk dalam gerombolan orang-orang disana, Donghae sekarang sudah yang berganti menarik Hyukjae untuk mengikutinya..

"Belikan!" Donghae tak merasa canggung sama sekali setelah beberapa hari ini dekat dengan Hyukjae. Bahkan sekarang ia sudah berani meminta Hyukjae membelikan jajanan kecil khas korea untuknya.

"Ambil sesukamu, hari ini aku yang traktir"

Hyukjae tertawa melihat Donghae yang gembira, terbukti dari Donghae yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggerakkannya kebelakang dimasing sisi badannya. Dan berseru 'Yes!'

"Ahjussi, aku ambil 4"

Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan acara mereka mengelilingi tempat itu, tak juga henti-hentinya tarikan dari Donghae Hyukjae dapatkan. Tawa Hyukjae pun sering keluar karena melihat kelakuan Donghae…

"Ahjumma, kau baik sekali… aku ambil 2 tapi berikan aku bonus satu, bagaimana?"

Tak pernah Hyukjae sangka jika Donghae pandai sekali merayu untuk mendapatkan lebih sesuatu yang ia mau.

Mereka memasuki beberapa kedai yang berada disana, tanpa merasa malu. Donghae hanya masuk tanpa membeli makanan yang dijual.

"Tunggu…"

Eh, Donghae akhirnya sadar jika ia sedari tadi menyuruh Hyukjae untuk mengikutinya saja setelah Hyukjae menariknya untuk berhenti.

"Maaf"

Donghae perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dilengan Hyukjae, tapi Hyukjae dengan cepat menarik lagi tangan Donghae sehingga sekarang dialah yang menggenggam tangan Donghae.

"Kau terlalu asik, padahal aku ingin mangajakmu ke toko yang disana…" kata Hyukjae sambil menunjuk sebuah toko pakaian.

Pakaian yang berada di toko itu kebanyakan adalah pakaian remaja yang menjadi tren saat ini, dengan berbagai macam model, warna juga harga yang bervariasi dari yang termurah sampai termahal pun ada.

"Bagaimana?"

Donghae bingung, bagaimana tidak. ia pikir Hyukjae membeli untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi yang ada malah Hyukjae mengangsurkan sebuah baju musim dingin dengan bahan kain yang nampak nyaman dan modis.

"Sunbae…membelikanku?"

Hyukjae mengangguk dan kembali mengangsurkan baju itu pada Donghae. "Cobalah, jika nyaman aku benar akan membelinya"

Donghae menurut, ia masuk kedalam ruang ganti yang tersedia dalam toko itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Donghae keluar dengan baju yang tadi diberikan Hyukjae…

"Ini nyaman, benarkan?"

Donghae melirik baju Hyukjae yang juga sudah berganti, bukannya mengangguk untuk menjawab Hyukjae, Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya…

"Sunbae…"

"Hmm? Bagaimana, cocok sekali untuk kita…"

Baju Couple, Donghae menunduk malu menyadarinya, ia akhirnya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya karena memang baju ini sangat nyaman jika dipakai dan juga. . . sangat cocok untuk mereka.

…

"Ahhh, lelahnya…"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya…" balas Hyukjae mengangsurkan sebuah caffe hangat yang baru saja dibelinya.

Sekarang mereka sudah tak lagi berada dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu, mereka sudah kembali dan berada diparkiran mobil.

Donghae dan hyukjae duduk di cap depan mobil Hyukjae…

Donghae mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hyukjae.

"Kata sunbae aku fikir terlalu formal, bisakah kau memanggilku tanpa embel-embel itu"

"Aku terlalu terbiasa dengan itu…"

"Mulai sekarang rubah menjadi Hyukjae saja…"

Donghae akhirnya mengangguk "Ne, Hyukjae Hyung"

"Itu lebih baik…"

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengarnya, jika begini mereka benar-benar terlihat akrab. Hyukjae diam-diam melirik kearah Donghae yang lebih asik meminum caffenya dan melihat orang-orang yang mondar-mandir dihadapan mereka…

Ia kemudian melirik baju yang dikenakan Donghae dan juga dirinya.. Benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah berkencan jika dilihat oleh orang lain.

"Hyuk Hyung…"

"Hmm"

"Ajak aku ke Perpustakaan kota…"

…

Donghae berjalan terlebih dahulu dibandingkan dengan Hyukjae. Ia memasuki perpustakaan kota yang tak terlalu ramai dikunjungi orang dihari sibuk jika diingat sekarang bukan hari libur…

Tak lama, Donghae mendudukkan dirinya tepat di deretan bangku yang berada di ujung ruangan.

"Kenapa kau mengajak kemari"

Donghae tersenyum, "Hanya ingin, harusnya tadi kita membeli cemilan dulu sebelum kemari"

"Kau belum juga kenyang?"

Donghae meringis, diingatnya tadi jika ia sudah memakan terlalu banyak makanan saat mereka berjalan di Myeong-Dong.

"Sunbae, ahhh Hyukjae Hyung"

"Hmm,,,"

"Side Effect itu menyenangkan bukan?"

Hyukjae menoleh kearah Donghae, ia melihat Donghae yang tengah menatap langit perpustakaan sambil tersenyum membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Jika karena sebuah obat atau sejenisnya, itu akan menyakitkan… aku terlalu sering mengalaminya. Mengantuk dan mual… tapi…"

Donghae yang mendengar Hyukjae tak melanjutkan bicaranya ikut menolehkan dirinya pada Hyukjae…

"Side Effect yang dihasilkan karena sedang bersama dengan orang yang disukai itu sangat menyenangkan. gugup, malu"

Blushh, seakan ketahuan Donghae secara tiba-tiba menarik sebuah buku yang terdapat di rak belakangnya.

"Donghae-ah"

"Hmm?" Dengan gugup Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dari yang semula menatap buku ditangannya.

"Terbalik" Tunjukan tangan Hyukjae pada buku Donghae menyadarkan Donghae jika ia membaca—pura-pura- buku dengan terbalik…

Hyukjae terkekeh, Ia berpindah posisi berada disebelah Donghae. Melonggokkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui isi buku yang dibawa Donghae

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau baca?"

"Bukan apa-apa" jawab Donghae kemudian mengembalikan buku itu kembali ketempatnya semula.

Saat kembali berbalik Donghae terdiam saat melihat Hyukjae yang menatapnya.. Kegugupan mulai menyerangnya saat wajah Hyukjae malah mendekat.

Mata Donghae sudah tertutup saat kulit wajahnya merasakan hangatnya nafas Hyukjae…

Hyukjae tersenyum melihatnya, ia kecup bibir Donghae lembut. Tak lebih hanya kecupan singkat juga terbilang lama yang memiliki makna di dalamnya…

"Happy Birthday Hae-ah"

Drrtt…Drrttt…

Bersamaan setelah Hyukjae membisikkan kata itu Donghae membuka matanya dengan cepat, apalagi sebuah getaran di dalam saku celananya membuat ia sadar…

Hyukjae menjauhkan diri setelah mengatakan hal itu tepat di telinga Donghae. Ia dapat melihat jika Donghae salah tingkah setelahnya…

Donghae membuka pesan yang masuk kedalam ponselnya..

"_Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku lupa jika hari ini Kau ulang tahun… Saengil Chukkaeyoo Hyung, kau ingin apa? Akan aku belikan sebagai hadiah"_

-Kibum—

Donghae kembali melihat kearah Hyukjae yang melihat kearahnya sambil tersenyum…

"Saengil Chukkaeyoo Hae-ah"

Donghae seketika teringat hari kelahirannya, ia melihat sebuah tanggalan yang tergantung disisi tembok perpustakaan.

15 Oktober…

"H-hari ini, Ulang tahunku?"

Hyukjae terkekeh, betapa lucunya Hoobae yang berada disampingnya. Melupakan hari yang special untuk kebanyakan orang.

"Perlu aku ingatkan kembali?"

Loading dalam otak Donghae yang kadang sangat lama itu terjadi… ia hanya diam kembali saat Hyukjae lagi-lagi mengecup bibir tipisnya, tak lama seperti halnya tadi… Tapi bisikan yang diterima di telinga Donghae berbeda dengan yang dibisikkan Hyukjae tadi…

"Saranghae"

…

Epilog

"Aku tak mengalami Side Effect, karena sejak awal aku tak ada tujuan utama"

"Tapi kau mengalami Proses dan Tujuan utama terjadi saat Proses itu"

"Kau yang mengalami Side Effect!"

"Alasannya?"

"Alasannya… Yaa…eee-e Kau yang ingin menarikku mendekat padamu"

Donghae menunduk malu setelah mengatakannya..

Tak tau jika Hyukjae menggodanya…

"Yaaa.. kau benar! Aku mengalami Side Effect saat mencoba mendekatimu, gugup sekali hanya untuk mengajakmu pulang bersama… kau juga begitu, malah lebih terlihat" kata Hyukjae melanjutkan aksi menggodanya… ia tersenyum dan menarik tangan Donghae…

"Habiskan hari ini bersamaku, beberapa jam lagi harimu akan selesai"

"Eomma akan memarahiku saat aku pulang nanti"

"Tak akan. Aku sudah meminta izin pada Ahjumma"

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Eomma"

"Sejak aku jatuh cinta padamu"

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>^^Happy Donghae Day^^<strong>

**Ikan keren yang bisa dance/? Semoga sehat selalu, panjang umur dan makin sukses kedepannya…**

**Review Pliss?**

15102014


End file.
